villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Mortum
Mortum is the main antagonist in Team Turbo and Team Turbo Fusion-Tek of the Max Steel franchise. He was voiced by Scott McNeil. History ''Team Turbo'' At the beginning of the movie, Mortum attacks N-Tek battleship Daedelus Platform, causing it to crash. Before anyone could escape, however, Mortum appears, announcing himself as their villain. N-Tek fights Mortum head on, but Mortum easily overpowers them. He then goes over to Jim McGrath, whom he defeated, and demands a device from him known as Connect-Tek. However, Jim refuses, as he chooses N-Tek's secrets to die with themselves. Mortum, on the other hand, proceeds to teleport himself and everyone away from the Daedelus Platform as it soon crashes, which Max soon discovers in its wreckage. At Mortum's base, where he has all the N-Tek agents in torturing chambers, Mortum contacts Toxzon, Extroyer and the Elementors and forms a deal with them to raid N-Tek bases and find the Connect-Tek for him in exchange for the rest of N-Tek's technology. Extroyer begins his raid at N-Tek base World 31, where Rayner is witnessing him salvaging the base and contacts Max Steel there. Once Max arrives, he sees Extroyer talking to a projection of Mortum, informing him about Mikinian symbols that he has found and could not decipher. Nonetheless, Mortum orders Extroyer to continue his search before ending their transmission. However, Extroyer soon ponders about keeping Connect-Tek for himself after realizing how powerful it is for Mortum to have it. Mortum later discovers Max Steel entering N-Tek base, Ice Box, after Max discovered the Mikinian symbols leading there. Mortum informs this to the Elementors and sends them there. Once Max arrives at the base, along with Cytro, Rayne and Alejandro, they discover Connect-Tek after deciphering the Makinian symbols leading to it. After learning about Connect-Tek's capabilities from a hologram of Jim McGrath, the Elementors soon arrive and begin their attack on the base. This prompts Max to use Connect-Tek on his allies, giving them Turbo based powers and forming them as Team Turbo. Team Turbo use their special abilities to fight the Elementors, which they gain the upper hand on them at first, but one of the Elementors managed to acquire Connect-Tek during the fight. The Elementors then defeat Team Turbo, but they soon fight over Connect-Tek, as they decide to keep it for themselves. Just then, Toxzon appears and takes Connect-Tek away from them before escaping on a truck. Max Steel soon regains consciousness and goes after Toxzon. He then reclaims Connect-Tek, but is soon knocked out in a explosion and falls into the ocean. After Team Turbo rescues him at a shipyard, Toxzon, Extroyer and the Elementors appear, demanding Connect-Tek from them. Team Turbo, on the other hand, fight the villains head on and defeat them. Suddenly, Mortum appears before Team Turbo as a projection and teleports Connect-Tek away from them. At his base, Mortum releases Connect-Tek from its case as he begins his preparations with it. However, Team Turbo soon appear after they reveal a homing beacon inside the case to Mortum. Mortum, on the other hand, forms a barrier around N-Tek and sets his base to self destruct. He then teleports while escaping, but not before Max could slice through Connect-Tek. Team Turbo soon stops the countdown and rescues N-Tek. Mortum teleports before his two proteges and tells them how he underestimated Max Steel, but congratulates himself for obtaining Connect-Tek. As one of his scientists ask Mortum why the device leaks, Mortum becomes shocked to discover it damaged. Suddenly, Connect-Tek sends out its energy, causing it to go out of control. Mortum's two scientists flee from the scene, while Mortum continues to hold Connect-Tek and cries in pain. ''Team Turbo: Fusion Tek'' Following the events of the previous film, Mortum is buried within the ground until he resurfaces as a zombie with Connect-Tek embedded within his head. He then comes across two people wandering by and drains their brain energy, turning them into zombies while strengthening himself. Mortum makes his way to his base, where he transforms many of his associates into zombies and then encounters his two henchman from the last film. The two are shocked to discover Mortum has survived, before one of them is transformed into a zombie by Mortum, as he replenishes himself with brain energy. Mortum explains to his fellow protege that he becomes stronger whenever he absorbs brain energy, and thus plans to transform everyone into zombies. Team Turbo soon encounters the Mortum's zombies in Copper Canyon and battles them. While fighting, Team Turbo witness the zombies stop and send out energy flowing from their bodies that head to a common place. After noticing the zombies can transform humans into them, Steel scans the zombies in their process to create brain shields to protect Team Turbo. Team Turbo then follows the zombie's brain energy to Mortum's location. At Mortum's base, Mortum is absorbing the brain energy into his mouth. He then proceeds to feed on his final lab assistant, much to his horror, until he is stopped by the arrival of Team Turbo, whom seemingly destroys Mortum with ease. Team Turbo manages to save Mortum's associate, whom is forced to tell them about Mortum's origin. The scientist explained that he once worked with Mortum, whom was a brilliant scientist, but he saw his mortality as a limitation to his genius. When he heard about Connect-Tek, he planned to connect it to his brain to turn himself into an immortal. However, once he acquired Connect-Tek, his plan backfired and transformed him into a “soulless monster.” After knowing this, Steel realized that since Mortum is now composed of Connect-Tek, he now has the ability to recreate himself in endless combinations, in which Mortum then reappears in an arachnid-like appearance. Team Turbo takes him on again, but Mortum overpowers them in his new form. He then proceeds to drain their brain energy until Steel finally manages to form brain shields around their heads. However, Mortum soon discovers Steel and captures him before he destroys his base while leaving Team Turbo there. At a local mountain, Mortum with his army of zombies witness the military, ordered by Commander Kilgore, plan an aerial assault on Copper Canyon, much to his amusement. He then rises a temple from the ground while announcing his plan about how he will change the world and the future. His zombie hoard then presents Steel to him, whom mocks at Mortum. Mortum continues to proclaim his plan to Steel, but then stutters as he automatically glitches, in which Steel taunts that there is a hole in his bucket. Mortum explains to Steel that he cannot contain the brain energy he absorbed for long, so he then begins to dissect him to find a solution to it. After Team Turbo escaped Mortum's base and Max regains consciousness, they withdraw at Rayne's old family house. Category:Hegemony Gallery Images Mortum after absorbing brainwaves of humans.png|Turbo Base Mode Mortum Turbo Trap Mode.png|Turbo Trap Mode Mortum's Turbo Scorpion Mode.png|Turbo Scorpion Mode Videos Max Steel Team Turbo (2016 full Movie) english Max Steel Team Turbo Fusion Tek (full movie) english Navigation Category:Power Hungry Category:One-Man Army Category:Provoker Category:Kidnapper Category:Deal Makers Category:Non-Action Category:Necromancers Category:Revived Category:Summoners Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Undead Category:Max Steel Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Zombies Category:Brainwashers Category:Supervillains Category:Egotist Category:Monster Master Category:Dark Forms Category:Immortality Seeker Category:God Wannabe Category:Immortals Category:Hegemony Category:Mastermind Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Rogues Category:Torturer Category:Gaolers Category:Tyrants Category:Possessor Category:Parasite Category:Man-Eaters Category:Multi-beings Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Damned Souls Category:Vandals Category:Superorganism Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Deceased Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Movie Villains